Forbidden Temptation
by Die My Drling
Summary: Ally Willa Gates was normal. Seth Clearwater was not. When Romeo finds his Juliet he can't help but imprint on her. What he doesn't know is she works for the other side, the bad guys, the Volturi.
1. Prologue

"Ms. Gates! Please! Ms. Gates just one word. Just one photo! Please!"

I'd been holding on to the end of my shirt fighting hard not to let my voice carry out words I didn't mean but once I felt the ends start to tear I couldn't help it.

"You want a word? How about two. Fuck. Off."

The man with the camera only smiled and pressed the shutter button on his camera. I bet he even mentally recorded the rude remark for the next paper.

My upper lip curled, what I wouldn't give to unleash my wrath, but a cold hand touched my shoulder and I knew the wrath I could unleash was not going to be opened.

I turned. A limo was parked right next to me with the door wide open, "Come in dearest. Your outing has been long enough. Come. Your castle waits." I looked around me. The beautiful sights of Volterra, Italy. The beautiful sight of freedom. All things I was being forced to leave behind.


	2. Instigator

"Jacob, there was nothing out there." I came in shaking my head to clear the new fallen raindrops that took home on my hair.

I heard a smack and I knew why I was asked to leave, "You know if you and Nessie wanted to make out you could have just told me."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure. Well since you want me to be so blunt. Get. I want to kiss." Nessie giggled and they both began where they left off. Makin' out.

I gagged, "You better hope Edward doesn't see you like that." As a responds Jacob grunted in annoyance. "Ha-- you better hope Bella doesn't even come to even suspect what you guys are doin'. Period." Now Nessie was the one to grunt in annoyance.

I walked into the Cullen's kitchen. They always had food, which was odd because they didn't eat food. It was probably wishful thinking, that maybe Renesmee would eat it and be able to survive like a normal human off of normal food. I don't think they got the hint that Nessie was fifteen and still not into chicken nuggets but chicken blood.

I opened the fridge: eggs, bread, peanut butter, which did not go in the fridge by the way, Jell-O chocolate pudding cups and a whole lot of other crap that didn't catch my interest after I saw the pudding cups. I grabbed it happily and started to eat the delightful chocolaty gooeyness with a fork.

"Now tell me why you're eating chocolate pudding with a fork?" My heart stopped beating from the utter shock I felt as Alice crept up behind me. "I could see maybe eating it with your finger or sucking it out of the cup but a fork?"

I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you okay?" She grimaced a little from the concern.

"I'm not sure. The last time I checked my heart was supposed to be moving in a rhythmic beat."

She smiled. Her smile was great. "What kind of wolf are you not being able to detect a vampire in touching distance?"

"I've been near you Cullen's for too long. I can barely even tell your scent from dirty gym socks."

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh Seth, you're sarcasm slays me."

I put a spoo—forkful of pudding in my mouth and replied with a wide smile, "Good."

She grimaced again and muttered as she walked away, "Gets more like Jacob every day..."

I frowned. If I was starting to act like anybody I would think it'd be Leah. I was starting to get grouchy, bitter and mean, and the sad part of all of it was I knew I was getting grouchy, bitter and mean. Like Leah she missed being loved and I was the same way except I never loved in the first place. Paul had Rachel. Jacob had Renesmee. Sam had Emily. Quil had Claire. Embry had Kim. Everyone had imprinted! What about me? Nope. Loveless.

"Awe, don't worry Seth. You'll find someone." Edward said as he walked in. By the look on his face, he'd seen Jacob and Nessie. "Yes I did see them. And I'm trying to erase the image. Once you do imprint, don't do that in front of her father."

"Edward, I don't see how you're not ripping his throat out." I stated. I was instigating. Leah wasn't the only one who could feel better after instigating. Instigating was like crack. Its whack but it'll make you feel better.

He smirked, "At times like these I really do feel like ripping out his esophagus but then Bella wouldn't be too happy and neither would Renesmee. And although it isn't one of my better skills, I have to learn to let go."

"She's fifteen, Edward."

"Stop instigating, Seth." He plopped the mail onto the kitchen counter and left the room. It seemed like people couldn't stand to be in a room with me for more then five minutes now a days.

I went over to the stack of mail looking through the multicolored envelopes. I could practically hear Leah lecturing me on how this was an invasion of privacy and against the law.

"Junk. Junk. Bill. Junk. Oo, coupon. Junk. Junk. Junk. Invitation. Junk."

"Invitation to what?"

I gasped in surprise, "Will everyone just quit that, already! Gosh."

Bella smirked and picked up the invitation, "It's from the Volturi..."

"You mean those Italian guys that wanted to take Nessie?"

"Yes." She said with little enthusiasm. Before Bella could even call for him Edward was right beside her looking at the invitation. Both of their faces were identical with confuses and worry. "We don't have to go, right?"

She looked into his eyes searching for an answer, "We must go."

Carlisle said behind them. I saw him coming and I was still a little startled.

Bella clenched her teeth, "Why? Would they even notice if we didn't attend?"

"Bella, sweetheart, if you are sent an invitation you have to go. It's an unwritten law." Edward said sweetly.

"Well I guess I won't follow it until it's written somewhere." She crossed her arms as if portraying a sign to all that no one was going to change her mind.

Edward rolled his eyes, "We don't all have to attend right Carlisle?"

Carlisle stepped more into the kitchen, "May I?" He reached out for the invitation and read. He sighed, "They state all of our names... even Nessie's."

Bella's eyes grew wide, "Oh no. Nessie isn't going. I don't care if it some unwritten rule. She isn't going. _We_ aren't going."

"Bella come now, we've gone a couple years without confrontation with the Volturi and they have been doing their job to keep the peace, quiet well."

"But it's too dangerous!" Bella was now whining. How Leah of her.

Edward smirked at my thought. It was creepy how he could read my mind sometimes. "Bella, would Carlisle ever suggest anything that would put our daughter in danger?"

"No but-"

"Then I see no harm in going. We go for this Opening of Castle Volterra and then we leave the next day. No fighting will be done. No threats will be said. Just us in formal wear and a bunch of vampires who don't want to be there either."

Bella didn't respond.

"Awe come on Bella do you really want to start beef with the Italian dudes?" I stated. Instigator.

She turned her sharp gaze at me which sorta made me want to phase into wolf from for my own protection. "We dress. We dance. We leave. Got it?"

"Of course Bella. Of course." Edward reassured her.

"I hope you dance the night away." I mocked.

She smirked an evil smirk. The ones that felt really awkward for the person you gave them too but felt really fun giving them. "The invitation said unlimited guests."


	3. Forced

"Little girl stop playing these games."

I stepped away from the column I was hiding behind, "Okay first, I am not a little girl!" He smiled a wide grin that sent my skin crawling. I couldn't help but stammer from the intimidation, "And, uh, and second, even if I was a little girl that is what little girls do. Play games."

"Such a girl of bravery to be able to stand up to a vampire."

"Yeah well unlike most girls I actually have the ability to kill you."

He smiled even wider then before. "Do you want to try?"

Now it was my turn to smile, "You have no idea."

"Marcus!" The vampire that had saved my life from this evil vampire, Marcus, came in once again to stop the battle between us.

"Aro, we were just playing a simple game. No need to chide us both."

"Well dear brother Marcus I think you've scared young Siren enough."

"It's Ally." I corrected Aro.

"Well it is late. I shall let you retire." Marcus said but not before he gave me an evil smile that would surely come up in my nightmares tonight. "Goodnight Siren."

"It's Ally." I muttered.

"Goodnight Alexandria." Aro said as he began his way back to wherever he came from. "Oh and dear, tomorrow you must be fitted for your gown."

I dropped my jaw. Gowns and me? We do not tango well together. "Why!"

He whipped around quickly. I was more frightened of his speed then by his anger. I couldn't compete well with speed. He was in front of me before I had a chance to blink twice, "This castle needs a welcoming party. It is mostly for the citizen's of Volterra to see that we mean well. You will be attending!"

I waited a second before I spoke, making sure I had my words chosen perfectly. "I shall attend this ball without complaint if you let me see my family."

"Of course, of course." He grabbed my hand and began to lead me up the castle winding stairs. His mood changes were crazy and unpredictable.

Fucking loose cannon, I thought.

"Your mind is so beautiful. So many things you've gone through."

I used his power. I saw him when he changed into the vampire he now was. I saw how he built up Volterra to fear the Volturi. I saw what he wanted of me.

"Young, young girl. So very talented."

I couldn't speak. I didn't want to. How could he even curse this sort of life on someone. Especially someone as young as me.

He walked me into a hallway guarded with two vampires who gladly stepped aside. "At the end of the hall you will find Mindy and Shane."

I looked at him-- trying to search for any sign of guilt for my soon to be death. This hallway was creepy. He reached out his hand and I touched. I searched his mind and saw my brother and sister being placed in the room at the end of this hallway.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I really do want to please you as much as you have the ability to please me." He smiled sincerely and left me.

I looked to my sides and the guards (who were vampires) were still eyeing me. "Bite me." I spat and sprinted down the hall.

The room at the end of the hallway was unlocked. I walked in and there was Shane with a wooden leg from the coffee table that from what I saw was recently broken.

"Whoa buddy!" I exclaimed. "I come in peace brother."

"You really should knock. I could have taken your head off!" By the way he said it, he obviously believed he had the strength and reflexes to do anyone damage.

I smirked and closed the door behind me, "Where's Mindy?"

"Here!" A little girl's voice squealed behind me. Little claps followed afterwards.

"Were you hiding behind the door, monster?"

She nodded and raised her arms. I picked her up and placed her to my left side.

"How they've been treatin' you?" Shane asked.

"How they've been treatin' _you_?" I asked.

He shuffled his feet over to the bed (which was humongous), "Alright. Gave us a bunch of new clothes and games. I don't see why. They're gonna kill us anyways."

I held Mindy tighter in my arms. She was only one years old and getting a little too big to fit in my arms anymore. I placed my hand on her exposed ear, her other ear was on my shoulder, her face pressed against my neck. "Shane! You are not going to die. Mindy is not going to die-"

"But they'll sure as hell kill you!" He interjected.

I couldn't make him any promises that they wouldn't kill me or that I wouldn't die because the truth was that... the whole reason I was here was for them to kill me; for them to turn me into a vampire and be their greatest weapon. Also, there would be no limits I wouldn't cross to keep my brother and sister alive and I knew that it was either their lives or mine.

"Shane..." I walked over to the bedside where he sat crying. I placed my arm around his shoulder and brought him towards me. "You will live. You and Mindy. This will only be a nightmare one day."

He swallowed hard and tried to speak but sobs kept cutting his words short. "But, but, b-" sob. "You won't be-" sob. "There when I" sob. "Wake up."

Tears were now threatening to spill over but if I needed Shane to be strong in the future, I'd have to show him how. So I sucked it up. "Now listen to me Shane." My voice quivered but I cleared my throat and started again. "You have to protect Mindy, she's your sister—"

"So are you!" He interjected.

I sighed, "I know, and know that I try to be strong for you both but if that's not enough, you have to protect your other sister. She's just a baby Shane and you gotta be there. You can't give up, no matter what."

Shane cleared his throat and sat up. "Alright, I'll try but Ally?"

"Yes."

"Would ya try to stay alive for us? You can't give up either, okay?"

I tried to smile but I was only able to get half of my mouth turned up, "You know I will. Now let's go to sleep."

"You're staying in here with us?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't see anyone taking me away. I'll spend every moment I can with you." That seemed to please him. Although I didn't know how many moments I could spend with them, it was a promise I could keep. I didn't like to be alone in this cold castle.

I laid Mindy down and found my neck to be a little damp from tears she had shed. I wanted to scoop her back into my arms but I didn't want to wake her. So I fought temptation. I laid right smack dab in the middle of my younger siblings. Mindy on the left, Shane to my right. Both of their hands I grabbed and held onto tightly. Having them beside me while I tried to sleep felt like home and I knew I couldn't let them down. They had to be free even if I wasn't.

"Hey Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"What new clothes _did _you get?"

"Weird stuff, I think it's a tux." I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

________________

I woke up with a blinding sun beating down on my face. My hands were no longer intertwined with my siblings but held together by my own. I looked beside me and both of them were gone. I jumped up and raced to the door but noticed that I wasn't in the same room as I had been last night. I was in my room. I wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't for the pink blanket that I brought from home. Each of the rooms were so much alike I couldn't ever find a difference between them unless people were living in them.

I opened my door and found a vampire sitting on the ground reading.

"Uh excuse me?"

The vampire looked up at me and then looked back down into his book. I rolled my eyes. How rude. "Um, I don't think you heard me so I'll make this simple for you. Move." He didn't budge. He just flipped the page of his book and went back to reading.

I woke up in a different room then where I had slept, I was being held prisoner and I was fairly pissed off as it was so this just sent me over the edge. I kicked the book out of his hands and started to work up my power.

"Oh I wouldn't do that." He got up quickly and placed his face very closely to mine. I didn't back away. I wasn't afraid. "You try it. Mindy and Shane go bye bye. Got it?"

"You. Will not touch them. Got that?" I said in the same monotone voice he gave me.

"Listen princess, vampires rule Volterra. So break our rules we'll have no problem with breaking your family."

My chest began to tighten. I knew any second tears would brim my eyes so I had to back him down and quickly. "Listen _slave_, vampires don't rule this town. Aro, Marcus and Caius do and it just so happens they are very big fans of me. So let's not pretend we don't know who's in charge here. I'm sure if you make me happy Aro will some how hear of what a great guard you are and how he should promote you. So one last time, move."

He backed away a couple steps and began to ponder, "Well Ms. Gates, you make a tempting offer but you're getting fitted for a gown this morning."

I was about to begin my manipulation skills again but he spoke.

"But... I'm sure if you some how got to walk around the castle afterwards that would be okay."

Victory.

I smiled, "Brilliant, thank you creature." He snarled and I slammed the door close but was quick to open it again. "Is that my book?"

He picked it up and handed it to me, "Well, I'm a big fan of Romeo and Juliet."

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes and slammed the door again. Vampires should not be allowed to flirt.


	4. Screw Balls!

"They won't let us in. I don't even know why we came."

"Seth. You're in Italy. You can't back out now." Jacob retaliated.

"Oh yes I can. I bet the hotel has great cable." I said as I grabbed my bag from the airport conveyer belt.

"You can't not go to the ball, Seth. You promised me a dance." Alice said as she grabbed her trunk. People gave her weird looks. The ones that said, _Holy crap! How can someone that small pick up something that big?!_

"Yeah Seth, you said you'd save me a dance." Emmett mocked as he grabbed two of the same sized trunks as Alice's but with only one hand. He received even weirder looks.

I shuffled behind the Cullen's and Jacob wondering why I even came. I should have just stuck with Sam's pack but no I had to be stupid and change packs to Jacob's for the weekend. It was Alice and her stupid charm. Stupid girls.

"They'll be the death of you." Edward whispered in my ear. He'd slow down his pace with mine. "I felt bad." So that answered my question on why he came to chill with the dog.

"You're not a dog Seth. You are my friend. Now say you'll attend the ball like planned and we can keep it that way." He said. I could tell he was trying to channel his inner Alice.

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the airport into Italy's night. "Why is it so important I go? Isn't it... a little dangerous?"

He snorted. "Honestly? They won't try anything with all of us on the opposite side. Aro really does want Alice alive." I frowned. Alice being in danger I didn't like. "And for why I want you to go... well, pissing off the Volturi is always fun. I'm counting the minutes till they get a whiff of you!"

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about the stench. Does Volterra smell as bad as your house?"

"You'll manage." He grabbed my bag and loaded it into the van they had rented.

"Are you sure this one isn't stolen Alice?" Bella asked.

Alice let her trunks thud into the back, "I steal a car once and now I'm a kleptomaniac!"

"Oh I think we all know you've stolen more then that!" Emmett teased.

A growl ripped from Alice's chest.

"Settle down. Let's go before we're too late for the ball." Esme announced.

"Oh missing the ball... what a terrible thing to do."

Jasper walked past me and I could have sworn I heard him laughing and mumbling how the ball could only be a disaster.

We all squished in, Carlisle and Esme in the driver and passenger seat and me and Jacob stuck in the back with all the rest of the Cullen's in between.

"Can somebody please open the windows? The plane ride was bad enough!" I shouted. Oooo, the inner Leah makes a come back.

"Seth, if you know you're acting like Leah then why do you _keep _acting like Leah?" Edward asked his head turned to look at me.

I slowly raised my hand to my chin, "Well..." I smiled. "Because it's fun."

So many eyes rolled in unison that a faint whoosh swept through the van. "Creepy."

Once again the whooshing sound was heard. I ignored it and took out the book I'd been reading on the plane. It was cliché but Leah said that it was the perfect cure for loneliness so... desperate times call for desperate measures. I began to read where I left off. Romeo killing Tybalt and Juliet crying. Those Montague's sure knew how to start drama.

_______________________

"Oh dear god." Jacob and I said at the same time holding our noses.

"This place reeks!"

"Ugh, I agree. I'm getting an immense head ache." I added.

"Ew and I have a feeling we won't be able to escape it!" Jacob and I both laughed while Renesmee just gave us an agitated glare.

"Come on boys, let's go piss off the Volturi." Renesmee sang as she wrapped her arm around Jacob's waist. They exchanged a quick kiss, "Go get dressed. I already have a picture in my head how you look, see?" Nessie put her hand to Jacob's cheek and let her thoughts seep into his brain.

Jacob chuckled, "I'm pretty positive I'm not gonna look like that."

She scrunched her face, "Well go try! We leave in an hour! Go!" She smacked his butt and Jacob went into the bathroom of our hotel room to change. "And you Mr. Idon'twannagototheball, go get dressed!"

I plopped down into the chair by the balcony window, "I'm a bit tired, you guys go. I'll catch up with you later."

"SETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She whined. "PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh no, don't give me those puppy eyes. They don't work. _I _actually have puppy eyes. I'm immune." She stuck her bottom lip out and began to make her eyes glossy as if she was about to cry. "Ugh, leave."

"Please, Seth! Please! I'll do anything! Please! You're like family! You gotta go!"

I rolled my eyes, "Leave! How's a guy gonna change with you watchin'?"

She hopped up and down and kissed my cheek. Jacob wasn't gonna like that one. "I swear. You're worse then Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Esme AND Leah combined!"

"I can live with that. Now get dressed." She left the room and shut the door behind her.

I opened my suitcase and found a white bag lying across the top of all my clothes. I pushed it aside and searched for the suit I had packed. It was a cheap blue suit I wore when I graduated high school. I even had a tie with flying toasters to match! But it wasn't in my bag anymore. I eyed the white bag that I had pushed aside and slowly inched my hand toward it like if I made any sudden movements it would attack me. I unzipped it from the hanger all the way down. It was a tux. With a bow tie and coat tails and grossness!

"AL-ICE!"


	5. First Waltz

So I'm pretty positive I looked like a transvestite. The gown was more of a royal masquerade ball dress that even came with a flippin' mask! I, Ally Willa Gates, don't do masks nor ball gowns. I, Ally Willa Gates, also do not believe I look good in lace, red fabric, loose annoying curls and ballet flat shoes. They tried to get me to wear heels. I laugh in their face.

Aro walked in wearing a Huge Heffner type robe with a tie and black shiny shoes. He was quiet handsome for a bahgillion year old.

"You look good enough to eat!" He exclaimed as came beside me.

I stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh Ally, am I not allowed to joke?"

I clenched my teeth, "Of course Aro."

He smiled again, his extremely white teeth blinding me, "Well lovely. Come down child. The guests are here."

"Wait!" Aro stopped but didn't turn. "Shane and Mindy?"

He waved his hand as he said, "Yes Ally they'll be there now come along!"

I didn't like it when he raised his voice. He had a terrifying angry voice. I walked beside him. Well I walked he kind of floated with his vampire gracefulness. "So, why do I have to attend this ball?"

He gave his arm and I looped mine around his like I use to see in movies. "Because dear, this is your castle. You are the host."

I gave him a questioning look, "This isn't my castle-"

"Yes it is young one."

"Well I give it to you. Happy Christmikah."

He looked at my face, "You will accept my gift to you and there will be no need for modesty. Yes?"

I nodded my head, "Shane and Mindy will live here too, right?"

He didn't respond.

"And I won't need any guards blocking my way out of my room?"

He didn't respond.

"Aro? Please!"

He didn't respond.

I dropped his arm and stepped away from his touch. I began to feel my power bubbling into my throat waiting for me to let it free.

This time Aro did speak.

"I wouldn't do that Ms. Gates. Whatever you are about to do. I wouldn't. You do love Shane and Mindy, no?"

The bubbling stopped.

"I thought so. So while playing my game. You'll play by my rules. You should also always know I have the upper hand."

I bit my lip. He couldn't hurt Shane and Mindy. He just couldn't. Fine. I'd play by his rules, for now.

We reached the bottom floor where a grand ball room was filled with decorations, tables... and vampires. My first thought was where in the hell are all the "citizens"?

"Wait here Ally. I'll introduce you and you shall walk to the seat next to me." I was about to protest but he gave me a stern look. So I kept quiet.

He walked in and all the chatter that filled the room ceased into a pain aching silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am thrilled to see you here tonight. I welcome Volterra this beautiful castle and I also welcome this castle to its princess. Miss. Ally Willa Gates."

I walked into the ball room, everyone was standing and no one was making a noise. Red and golden eyes danced in the light of the ballroom. The number of red eyes out number the scarce amount of golden eyes. They were all watching my every movement as I made it on stage to the seat right beside Aro at the table. This was a horrid idea.

I gave Aro a pleading look to let me leave but he just smiled. I sighed and it was like everyone had seen a ghost. They stopped breathing, their eyes grew wide and their jaws clenched.

"Crap."


	6. Imprinted? Check

"I have half a mind to kill you!" Alice yelled as we climbed the castle stairs at human speed.

"If you hadn't thrown away my suit-" I began.

"That suit was repulsive!" Alice snapped.

"Alice..." Renesmee hissed.

Alice gave her a sour look. Renesmee returned the look.

"Dad and the rest of them are already there. Besides, you didn't have to wait." Nessie tried to soothe.

"Ha! Like I could trust Seth and Jacob to come without force."

"Why we are evening here is beyond me." Jacob mumbled.

Nessie playfully slapped his arm. He made a pouty face and Ness just smiled.

"Oh, look. Here." I stated as the big wooden doors came into view.

The castle was like any other medieval castle. Made of stone. High towers. Walls. No mote unfortunately. It would be cool if a bunch of stinky vampires didn't live in it.

"You guys go inside, I need to get a good breath of vampire polluted air. I swear I'll be inside in a few minutes." Alice was reluctant to say yes but I could tell she didn't want to miss the ball anymore. She was excited for Jacob's big debut.

Vampire guards were everywhere and they all took note of me but they didn't attack. But they would the first chance they got after a signal had been made.

Inside I could hear some guy talking. Werewolf hearing, it's pretty bad ass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am thrilled to see you here tonight. I welcome Volterra this beautiful castle and I also welcome this castle to its princess Miss. Ally Willa Gates."

I heard her walk in and sigh. She muttered something I couldn't make out but she sounded miserable... and not dead.

"Miss. Gates please do sing us a song, yes?" The same man asked.

I could sense her happiness as she agreed.

"But first, Bella? Bella Cullen?"

Whoa, twist. I thought.

"Yes, I am here." She responded meekly. I could just imagine Edward tensing up making his mind raid through this dude's intentions.

"Might you shield us? Her voice is quite hypnotizing."

Reluctantly, Bella agreed. I felt Jacob's protection and since he was my alpha for the weekend I was protected.

"I don't know what to sing." She said to the dude.

I could tell he smiled, bastard. "Mindy? Shane? Come and help your sister play a song."

A set of steps found their way next to the man and her.

"Shane? Mindy." It sounded like a child was being lifted into her arms. "What song?"

"Do we have to?" He whined. He sounded like a kid. 13 or 14 max.

"I think it'd be in our best interest if we just did it."

He huffed, "What song?"

"Just play."

Music began to flow from a guitar. Just a simple light rhythm and then... she sang. Beautiful musical notes began to dance in my ears hypnotizing me (and that was only the effect of her MUFFLED voice) I couldn't help it anymore, I had to see her. I opened the doors and walked in to see a big room filled with tables, flowers, candles, lights, vampires and her. Ally Gates I think the man said her name was.

The door behind me slammed and Bella's shield faded. Ally noticed and sang with as much strength as she could and I found myself saying yes but not knowing what for.

Just by looking at her it felt like all the pressure in the world was being released from my body and my soul purpose was to love her. To only please her and do her bidding. Not to steal Romeo's line but I honestly haven't seen true beauty until this night. I always hated to admit it but vampires were unusually good looking but this girl... Rosalie would even be envious.

She was beautiful. Her eyes were the color of oceans and her hair were like curls of rich chocolate. She had such beautiful contrasts. I was certainly hypnotized and by the looks of everyone else... they were too.

Her song ended and before a wave of applause could be made she screamed, "Get on my back!" And the boy carrying a little girl went onto her back and she morphed into a wolf like me.

"Whoa."


End file.
